Treatment of patients with myelodysplastic syndrome with recombinant human erythropoietin (R-HUEPO) and recombinant granulocyte-macrophase colony stimulating factor (RHGM-CSF) may be beneficial in treating the anemia and leukopenia that occur in this disorder.